The play of adolescence!
by sakura.haruno.love58
Summary: this is a twoshot it contains non-explicit adult themes. Its base of the doujinshi "the play of adolescence" look it up in photobucket, or youtube! Enjoy!


** the play of innocence part 1 **

**hiya guys this is my first TWOSHOT! so please ell me is there is something missing. okay. this twoshot is inspired by the play of innocence, a sasusaku doujinshi, please tell me if you want me to do any more stories base on a doujinshi! **

**enjoy!**

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered his name pleadingly "S-Sakura" the mention of her name was almost painful on his growing erection. He leaned in kissing her, balancing his weight on one hand while guiding his member with the other "S-Sasuke-kun…be gentle" she pleaded. He stopped for a moment admiring her beauty the moonlight glowing on her sweat covered skin, her cheeks tainted with a scarlet color, her bright emerald eyes glazed with a layer of lust, she was perfect.

He guided is member to her entrance and he slowly slid in making the petite girl cry out in pain and pleasure "ah! Sasuke-kun "she moaned, he grunted wanting more and then….

"Ah!" he launched forward 'a dream' he thought, 'it was just a dream?!'. He tried to get up he winced In pain, he crouched his abdomen only to find a growing erection 'damn'.

SASUKE'S POV:

Why did I have that dream? I mean Sakura has been my team mate for what, two years? Why did I dream about her like that? I must be losing my mind, she is a team mate, nothing more. Is she?

But how am I going to talk to her now that I've seen her like that, why is it hot in here? "Um, Sasuke-kun, are alright?" I heard a sweet feminine voice say. "TEME!, you are blushing!" the dobe started to laugh while Sakura was looking at me in concern she reached her hand shyly to my cheek "Sasuke-kun, y-you're burning u-!" I slapped her hand away as memories from the dream came back "Im fine". she collected her hand but I saw a hint of sadness before the bright smile she always wore "o-okay Sasuke-kun!" she turned around and walked to the bridge's center "teme, why are you being mean with Sakura-chan?... more than usual " The dobe asked me "hn.. She's annoying" , from the corner of my eye I saw sakura's shoulders fall in hurt.

After an hour or so there was a puff! And the silver haired copy-nin appeared "yo!" he noticed Sakura's figure "ohayo sakura-chan" she looked up and smiled widely but he saw it was fake "o-ohayo kaka-sensei!" she stood straight as if nothing happened with her bright smile but it didn't reach her eyes like it always did and her bright emerald eyes glinting with something they've never seen before.

"today we are going on a C-rank mission there will be rogue ninjas so be on the look-out, and please try not to be the hero Naruto" Sakura giggled as Naruto puffed his chest "im going to be hokage one day and im a real hero dattebayo! ". Sakura shook her head "c'mon baka we need to go"

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST:

'Sakura,Sasuke! Location' Sakura dodged a kunai aimed straight at her 'kaka-sensei…it's…kind of. Hard…to..tal-!' "Sakura!" A kunai trapped Sakura 'I don't have any chakra left' 'come on Sak, ill lend you some of mine, then we can kick some ninja butt, shannaro!" inner shouted, Sakura concentrated and pulled her body out of her red and white kimono. Now she was in her fishnet undershirt and bike shorts.

Sakura ran with the last of her energy to Sasuke who was blushing looking at Sakura in her "under shorts and fishnet shirt". She took a step forward and almost fell, thanks to Sasuke who jumped in the way and she fell in his arms "S-Sasuke…" she closed her eyes "Sakura!" 'No she passed out! Damn it!'. He carried took his shirt off and used it to cover Sakura. He picked her up and carried her on his shoulders, Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around his chest 'it feels like in the dream' he thought, 'no Sasuke stop'. They arrived with Kakashi and Naruto.

**The end of part one!**

**Soo? how was it? did you like it? please review, it only takes a couple of seconds, it would make me SUPER happy! **

**Azura, out!**


End file.
